


Reunion

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [54]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Star Trek (2009), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too, too long since they’d been together, and they hadn’t always been on good terms. Being away from home for long stretches of time, leaving him with only Sam and Frank, those had been her mistakes. She hoped she’d be able to make them right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618597.html?thread=85442661#t85442661) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Winona stood as still as possible, trying not to fidget. The shuttle was due at any moment and she needed to at least look calm when it docked. It had been far too long since she’d last seen her son, she wanted to make a good impression.

“Shuttle Ten docking now,” came an automated voice.

On impulse, Winona’s hands clenched nervously before she could force herself to relax. A moment later she heard the whoosh of a door opening to her left and she turned to see the crew begin to file through the opening. Four humans in red and gold shirts, then a human and a Vulcan both in blue, then finally… her son.

He didn’t seem to notice her at first, so she got a chance to get a good look at him. He looked tired and still a little bruised, not much different than how she’d seen him most times she was on Earth leave while he was growing up. But now he was grown up, an adult. A Starfleet captain and a hero.

“Mom?”

She smiled at him, taking a step toward where he’d stopped walking in shock. “Hi, honey,” she said, hoping her voice wouldn’t break. There were just too many emotions rushing through her, crying to be let out. “I thought I’d be your welcoming committee.”

Even from the distance, she could see that his eyes were wet, and she felt answering tears prickle the corners of her eyes. It had been too, too long since they’d been together, and they hadn’t always been on good terms. Being away from home for long stretches of time, leaving him with only Sam and Frank, those had been her mistakes. She hoped she’d be able to make them right.

He still seemed too shocked to come any closer, so she moved forward, reaching out to embrace him as soon as she got close enough. He seemed to collapse into her, arms coming up to clutch tightly at her back. She thought she could feel a little wetness on her shoulder, but she was sure his shirt would soon sport an answering damp spot, so she didn’t mention it.

“I missed you, honey, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, rubbing his back with one hand as he shook with what she hoped was happiness but was probably also grief and exhaustion and all the things he’d had to keep bottled up as the Enterprise returned to Earth. “But I am so damn proud of you. Your father would be too.”

“Thanks,” he said, voice muffled in the cloth covering her shoulder. He gave her one last squeeze and pulled back, wiping an errant tear from his cheek. He looked so much more mature than the last time she’d seen him, so much more confident, but still that glint of mischief in his eye. She was glad he hadn’t lost that.

“How about we get some dinner? I’m sure they can wait for your debrief,” she said, smiling at her boy. He nodded, and without another word they turned and left the dock.

 _Everything_ , she thought as they walked out into the bright sunshine of a San Francisco afternoon, _might just turn out alright_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
